


Breakdown

by ShipwreckedPrincess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipwreckedPrincess/pseuds/ShipwreckedPrincess
Summary: A little moment between Maggie and Alex that I envision happening the morning after their Valentine's Prom.





	

You climb slowly out of a deep sleep to fingers combing gently through your hair. It takes you a minute to get your bearings, to realize where you are; Alex's bed, her apartment. Alex's fingers, now tracing the ridge of your brow bring a rush of memories from last night. Burying your face deeper into the crook of her neck, you smile against soft skin. 

"Good morning, beautiful," Alex whispers, voice still thick with sleep. You hum in response, not quite ready to fully leave the lull of slumber. "I wish I could stay here with you all day but I need to get ready for work," she says

"M'kay," you manage but Alex just giggles.

"That means you're going to have to let go of me, babe." 

As your brain catches up to her words, you realize that in your sleep, you've managed to attach yourself to her in a massive way. Your leg is thrown over her hip but what you really notice is that your right hand has a death grip on her t-shirt while the figures of your left hand are curled against Alex's chest, resting at the little notch at the base of her throat. You can feel her heartbeat and you're sure that was something your subconscious sought out intentionally. 

For reasons you cannot immediately recognize, this position fills you with a sudden sense of panic. You've never been this clingy, never ever woken up literally attached to someone before. You feel very vulnerable as you release Alex so suddenly that she startles a little. She senses the change in your demeanor, propping herself up on her elbow. You can feel her looking at you but you refuse to open your eyes as you try to calm your heart, talk yourself out of this irrational response. 

"Maggie?" Alex's voice is soft but confused

"It's fine, Danvers. I'm, I'm fine." 

"Don't shut down, sweet girl, just talk to me." Something about the endearment makes you look up and into her eyes. What you see in them, a feeling you have no way to articulate, makes your reaction make sense. This is so overwhelming, you're too entwined. Sure you knew you were crazy about Alex, how could you not be, but this feeling is something else. You've never felt this before and it's scaring you to death. You're already in too deep, no reason to try to lie now.

"I...I feel a lot, like, I don't know how to describe it." You start. Alex wraps her arm around your waist, tracing comforting circles on your back. "I'm too attached, I've never felt this before, I..." You trail off searching for the right words but they don't come. Instead you say, "I can't protect myself like this" and it's the truth. 

"Oh, baby, you don't need to protect yourself. I'm not going to hurt you." You don't even realize you're crying until Alex wipes the tears off your cheeks with her thumbs and kisses you more gently than you've ever been kissed. 

Abruptly, Alex sits up and pulls her phone off the charger. 

"What are you doing?" You ask. Your voice is so shaky and you'd be embarrassed if you weren't busy feeling so raw. 

"I'm texting J'onn."

"Why?" This seems like a bad time for an impromptu text session 

"I'm staying here with you today. Just letting him know." Oh.

"You don't need to do that Alex. I'm okay. Your job is important."

"So are you." She says it in a tone that leaves no room to argue. "It's called priorities, Sawyer. You're at the top of the list now, get used to it." 

You've never been someone's priority before but as Alex puts her phone down and wraps you up in her arms, you think it's definitely something you could get used to.


End file.
